Truth
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Alternative plot about S. D. Perry's novel; WAR, regarding if Machiko Noguchi had lost to Shorty in their second fight. Real summary inside. Lemon warning: Noguchi&Shorty. R&R.


**"She'd told Shorty that he loved human women, and that he obviously wanted to father her children." (p. 198) **

**Disclaimer: This quote was from S. D. Perry's Aliens vs. Predator novel: "WAR," and this story was inspired by that quote. Although I know now that it was actually just a well placed insult to make Shorty angry, it still stirred this idea of an alternative plot in my head, and I couldn't really get rid of it so I decided to just write it out and get it out of my system. Who knows, maybe someone will love it. It's for those kinda people with ideas about Predator/Human romance ideas and sick, twisted minds... just like me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Truth**

* * *

Machiko Noguchi thought she had enough time, though she could dodge the assault, but it would seem Shorty was smarter than she anticipated. She had fortunately eluded the swipe of the unBlooded's wrist knives, but all it took was a hard kick to collapse her. She felt his foot smack against the side of her torso, the blow had knocked her off balance as she landed hard on her heel, she was lucky it hadn't twisted her ankle in the process, but the yautja didn't take a minute to catch his breath. He lunged, knives retracted, and knocked her back, as her back slammed against a tree.

Dazed, she tried to resummon her strength to stand back up, to stand and fight before her opponent took advantage of her stun and killed her, but she couldn't move, her muscles ached all over, restraining her from making another moving.

_Stand up! Stand up and fight before it's too late!_

But she couldn't, she just sat propped against the bark of the tree, half passed out already as it seemed. She felt tired now, it took the last bit of her strength to keep her eyelids from sliding closed, it did it matter? She had lost again, and this time it was a one-on-one match, no other yautja to sabotage or cheat for Shorty, and now, she was as good as dead. What was the point of holding on to her strength now, she only had it at the time to see what was coming to her.

A large, rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, as she now hung limp off the ground, her chin hanging on her chest. She gritted her teeth at the pain, her arm feeling close to falling out of her socket, and in this situation, it looked possible.

_Except he doesn't want my arm, he wants my head._

Almost too obviously expected, Noguchi felt his hand grip her head, his thumb under her chin, as he lifted her up to examine her face. She found his crab-like face, his tusks, his small, toothy pink mouth, and his black, beady eyes. She felt herself shudder slightly from the clattering sounds he made, she identified that as a Hunt victory clatter. He had Hunted, he had obtained a trophy, and it was her.

Despite from his less appealing features, to humans anyway, she was more disturbed by the way he was looking at him. The thought of a Hunter studying his trophy so that he could figure out who to cleanse the skull and hang it on a wall didn't bring peace or ease to mind, but it didn't look that way from Shorty, it didn't look that way at all.

She didn't care what he was thinking, however, she just hoped he made her death quick, painless, and over with. She had already lost her pride and honor as a warrior, especially a Blooded warrior, she didn't care for what comes next, only that her death becomes her escape. She felt increasingly exhausted, as all of her strength finally abandoned her. Her eyes closed, and darkness flooded her world.

* * *

The victorious and now worthy of being Blooded Hunter, Shorty, observed the slumbering form of Dahdtoudi, the Blooded ooman. He had done it, he had finally claimed true victory over her. He had dominated her, humiliated her, broken her place and honor as one of them. He felt proud, superior, like a king who had conquered all, he had become the victor against the ooman warrior, he had defeated her in true hand-to-hand combat, yet somehow, he felt he had claimed another victory aside from that.

He eyed her sleeping face, her well-lined eyelashes, her light red lips, her smooth skin so soft under his hands, her long, dread-locked hair alike his own, only it had been more fashioned and suited from some purpose. To attract, maybe? Whatever the case was, he couldn't exactly call her "ugly" like most thought, in fact, in a way, he might even say she looked beautifully attractive. For an ooman.

Shorty wasn't all that sure if she could or would attract a mate, not that he cared, given her personality and attitude that she appears to display, especially towards him. Of course, he had often deserved it for being something of a bully to her, so of course she would talk back to him in such distasteful attitude.

But it was what she had said to him before he had lost his temper and attacked, she had said he loved ooman and was sheltering the desire to mate with her. It was an insult, it was outrageous, it was disgusting, and it was... true.

All this time he had kept hidden a secret attraction to the female alien, it was not only her perfect physical features but also her spunk, her courage, her spirit that matched that of a true warrior. She wasn't like yautja women, not only because she was smaller than he, but she had actually been worthy enough to be Blooded by a real warrior, the mark was on her skull, something he would never have.

As he held the exotically beautiful ooman by her arm, he had thought of her skull as an excellent prize, however, seeing she was still alive, and considering there was more he wanted to do with her, he saw Dahdtoudi as a different type of prize. Something better than a Hunted trophy. Small knife, that of her name meant, it was because she was small but deadly, and that had been proven true. As a Hunter and an opponent, she had proved herself, but to other oomans, what would they think of her as a mate? He wondered.

Shorty repositioned Dahdtoudi in his arms, now holding her bridal style, and started out of the swamp that made up this muckhole of a planet. The others were apparently gone, the other unBlooded, the Leader, it would seem they were either still Hunting the Serpents or dead. He, now that he had claimed a very valuable victory, had completed his Hunt as far as he was aware, despite whatever the others would say. He made his way back to his shuttle, his prize and victory grasped.

* * *

Several hours later, or at least that's what she thought, Noguchi couldn't help but groan at her still soar muscles. She was hurting, but she wasn't injured or wounded as far as she could tell. She kept her eyes closed, instincts telling her to gain a better feel of the ground supporting her before she made a move. At the moment, she felt no dirt or ground underneath her, but rather a flat, hard surface of floor.

She opened her eyes, finding herself, in fact, lying on the steel floor of a yautja dorm, that of a ship like the _Shell_. She found several alien customs like an rather odd looking chair, desk, bed, and an arsenal of weapons hanging on the wall.

Slowly but cautiously she recollected herself to her feet, trying to figure out what had happened. She remembered fighting Shorty, getting defeated _again_, and then she passed out unconscious in his hold. It was quite odd now, because she expected him to kill her, make a trophy out of her skull, but now waking up in one of the Hunter's rooms, perhaps something different was in store for her. Perhaps a Blooded Hunter strolled by and stopped him from killing her, perhaps they had plans for her.

Whatever it may be, it probably wouldn't be good for her. She had their training, had their skills, and could easily best them in one-on-one combat, they probably wouldn't give her back her privilege to Hunt, they might use her as a training prey, or something else. But she didn't want to be reduced to that, she had to get out of here.

Noguchi started for the door, just as it slid open, only to find none other than Shorty. She was caught off guard, shocked to find him here. Before she could react, he threw his arm at her and knocked her back to the floor. She propped herself up with her arms, starring at the unBlooded, she had been quite surprised to find him, of all yautja, to greet her after her unpleasant slumber. However, it wasn't long before she realized where exactly she was, whose dorm she was in.

She was in Shorty's room.

Of course, the musk was kind of a giveaway. She starred at the short yautja, now even more disturbed to be in his room, but more confused about why she was to begin with.

{Why am I here?} She asked him in yautja, making her displeasure visible to him.

Shorty remained silent, his tusk turning back and up, as if to mimic a smile. He then approached her, she didn't have any of her weapons, such as her wrist knives that could be useful right now, but what confused her was that neither did he. She was still dressed in her "outfit" though, as well as her chest harness, and she felt grateful they hadn't stripped her and dissected her like an animal.

She jumped back to her feet, and swung her leg around to kick him across the cheek, but his reflexes were improving somehow, as he had caught her ankle. he grabbed her arm, and tossed her across the room.

It was the rather soft cushion of the mattress that had saved her from anything close to a concussion, as she propped herself back up, now glaring at the unBlooded. What was it that he wanted from her now? He had already dishonored and humiliated her - twice - how else was he going to degrade her?

He came closer, his "grin" still planted along his crab-like face. She was beginning to feel like an animal now, cornered without anyway to defend herself. Shorty had taken away her burner and wrist knives, as well as his own, and she was left confused about what was running through that twisted mind of his.

That's when he grabbed her, and it would seem he was trying to pull her closer towards him.

* * *

Shorty felt some satisfaction, Dahdtoudi was now hostile and on her guard at his appearance of his quarters, even as he tossed her onto his mattress she appeared to still have some fight in her, especially after her thrashing defeat. She was truly an amazing creature, she was, even if she was alien, she was still beautiful in a crazy way, and he loathed the fact. Regardless, he accepted it anyway.

Dahdtoudi squirmed in his hold as he held the ooman by her waist, her torso all but exposed in front of him, the pair of milk glads hidden underneath her chest harness, while her fingers dug to pry his hold open. The Blooded ooman was seethingly hostile, almost as dangerous as a Serpent - it didn't bother him, in fact, this was a good thing.

Mating rituals never begin too easily for the yautja, especially when the female was hostile and more ready for a fight, of course, given the fact that yautja women were bigger than men, it would at least bring some challenge and sport. _Small knife_, however, wouldn't match the sporting instincts in a _good_ mood, her being angry and hostile would mean she would provide challenge, and in this case, it was the perfect opportunity.

He clattered to himself, restraining fantasies in his twisted mind, and proceeded. He pulled the ooman closer, his tusks extending wide from his mouth, beginning the ritual. However, it took a well aimed foot to his stomach to interrupt him, followed by a slap of her "claws" across his face. It made him release the ooman and reach to caress his slightly scratched head, which was a big mistake, as Dahdtoudi launched a kick to his knee, in which she had bruised before, and kicked him again across the cheek, knocking him to the floor.

Though temporarily stunned, Shorty recollected himself and grabbed at her, pinning her to the floor as he now loomed over her. She was putting up a good fight - for an ooman - and she wasn't so easily submissive as he might have predicted. No matter, all it took was a little masochism to this strong willed warrior before she would yield, and give in to him.

But Dahdtoudi proved too stubborn to be easily submitted to his force, she kicked between his thighs, rolled out from under him, and crouched in combat position. He stood back up, mimicking her stance, as he clattered, knowing that time will be on his side. He just needed to tire her out, before he did that is, and she'll be ripe for the picking.

* * *

Noguchi stood crouched, waiting for his next move, adrenaline running down her veins as she readied for his unusual assault. This wasn't what Shorty usually did in her presence, he never tried to topple over her, pin her to the ground... Whatever he was trying to do to her, this would be a new experience, he was obviously making it clear to her that she wouldn't win. That he was the Hunter and she was his prize.

She didn't accept this, she wasn't some prize to be easily won. This must've been another one of his regular taunts, he was baiting her to attack so he could knock her out again and claim the trophy she believed was her head. Except, if Shorty wanted her skull he would've taken it while she was unconscious, he could have killed her when her guard was down, when she had endured her second defeat...

-_ But he didn't _-

He wanted something else from her, no doubt, but what? He had already humiliated her, twice, and he stripped her of her weaponry and placed her in his very quarters for some later matter. Was this it, he kept her with him so he could just wrestle with her, to keep proving the fact that humans were nothing compared to yautja to her? Why bother, she had already lost some dignity. What more did he want?

After a long pause, Shorty came at her. She quickly acted and swung her foot at him, a good kick across his head should not some sense in him, but he caught on to her reflexes. He caught her ankle, lifted her up, and tossed her to the floor, hard. She bounced for a minute but managed to gather herself to her knees, only to feel his clawed hand grab her by her dreadlocks and toss her against the wall.

She felt her muscles grow sore again, as she achingly propped herself up. Shorty appeared to take advantage of her momentarily stunned form and pick her up by the back of her harness, now lifting her to his eye level, to where he could, once again, observe her.

Noguchi looked into his beady eyes, searching them for his current objective. What was it that he wanted from her? She kept looking inside, searching for the answer. But there wasn't any luck, she couldn't find out what he was planning to do with her, all she could to see was some deviousness in Shorty's gaze. She feared the worse.

To her utter surprise, he brought her face closer to his own, lifting her chin with a single claw. His mouth opened, tusks out wide, and enclose around her mouth, wrapping around her cheeks. She struggled with the last of her strength, trying to reach out and push his ugly, crab face away from her. All she could do was endorse this small ordeal, feeling some slimy tongue slide along her lips, and slip inside her mouth to her teeth.

In a way, it was excruciating, but not entirely, for as she felt his tongue probe all around the inside of her mouth, she felt some pleasure with each movement of his tongue, and with each brush of his finger against her cheek. She felt her breathing increase much more deeply, a sensation from her face and mouth traveled throughout her body, and all the while, she began to feel an orgasm stir.

* * *

He could her purring with ecstasy, obviously close to total submission. All he was doing was caressing her, nothing so effective, just giving her cheeks a soft brush as his own tongue massaged her mouth. Yet, she was already aroused, but she was still trying to contain herself, to resist the pleasure he knew should be boiling within her.

Undoubtedly, she was still trying to resist him. How amazing, she was still putting up a fight, even when he knew she should be collapsing by now, conquered by immense pleasure and ecstasy, endorsing an organism. But Dahdtoudi must still be holding her stubborn will up, preventing him from succeeding her and, unwillingly, thrown down the gauntlet.

It was a real challenge now, she might have been weakened slightly, but she wasn't going to submit too easily to him. She might have been a talented and deadly warrior, she might have been Blooded, but he wasn't going to give up. He would see to it that she fell to her knees in ecstacy, and would finally surrender to him, begging for more.

* * *

When she felt Shorty back off, Noguchi was momentarily stunned, bewildered by the act she had just witnessed and endorsed. She was nearly breathless, as she inhaled and exhaled heavily, a single drop of sweat ran down her forehead, as she stared at Shorty, her eyes betrayed her and reveal some lust.

She didn't know what was coming over her, what was making her feel this way, but she was more surprised about him and his actions, as he appeared to be giving her such pleasure she had never received in her life. This was a change she would have to be stupid to not see, all throughout the years he had often bullied her, insulted her race, and had even tried to kill her, but this was different, he hadn't done anything this bizarre.

It was as if this was a completely new Shorty that had replaced the old one, one with a more pleasant attitude. But that couldn't be. He wouldn't just suddenly change into a different yautja with no reason, he must be up to something. This had to be involved with his reasons for keeping her alive, for why she was even here. She was lost as she pondered to solve this mystery, but came to a shocking answer...

-_ Shorty wants to _mate_ with her _-

The thought was rather disturbing in a way, it had made her rather nauseous, but at the same time, in some crazy, fucked up way, it flattered her and made her blush furiously. Who would of guessed her planned insult to make him attack would turn out to be the truth, and she had used the insult to hit directly below the belt... No wonder Shorty was raged by the comment.

He repositioned her in his arms and held her bridal style, as she appeared to hold on just a little close to him. He carried her to the mattress that awaited them, and laid her down onto the rather soft comforter, as she couldn't help but stare into his lustful eyes. He crawled and loomed over her, no longer keeping any restraining strength over her to prevent her from any escape. She wouldn't anyway, she felt as if she was exactly where she wanted to be right now.

* * *

He had done it. Dahdtoudi had finally submitted to him and was purring dangerously with ecstasy, waiting for him to continue. She was making the regular ooman smiles, giving him the ecstatic glare that told him she was nearing an orgasm. Exactly what he wanted.

He leaned in closer and gave her another kiss, as she willing gave in, wrapping her small arms around his neck and pressing herself into his chest. His secret desire - his _fantasy_ - to mate with her had come true, she was in the palm of his clawed hands now.

Who would've thought the truth would lead him to victory? He needed to keep going, to bring her deeper into her state of ecstacy, closer to the climax. So he continued.

She dropped her head back as he licked her neck, tasting her smooth flesh, Shorty was pleased as her purring turned into an aroused moaning. He lowered his mouth to her chest, just above her chest harness, as he envied her milk glads hiding from her. Regardless, he lowered to her stomach, and stopped at her belly button, lifting himself up to inspect her features.

Dahdtoudi's eyes were swirling with lust, her own tongue slid along her own red lips, while she continued to stare at him, nearly breathless. Good. She was still wrapped around his finger, still wanting more, and probably nearing an orgasm too. Not only had he wanted to, he needed to push things a little farther than they were, especially if she was this close to total submission.

He took a firm hold of her shoulder harness and yanked it off, stripping the piece of armor away. She didn't seem to bother, not like he was surprised, it was only a shoulder piece that he had removed, a start, but not good enough to increase her ecstasy. After tossing away the armor, he went for a lower target... a much lower target...

Shorty gently placed his clawed thumb on her belly, she appeared to react with something of a giggle. His hand felt her flesh underneath the Nylex bodysuit, and began to fumble with her belt before removing it, along with her loincloth. He slipped his hand underneath, and all Dahdtoudi seemed to do was moan loudly, almost becoming a yelp.

He withdrew his hand and she fell silent, she looked rather grateful for some reason, perhaps of the orgasm that didn't occur. Her ecstacy wasn't high enough, so perhaps she wasn't totally ready to submit completely, like he thought. She was _still_ resisting him.

* * *

Noguchi inhaled and exhaled heavily, drops of sweat were beginning to pour along her face as the orgasm she has just contained. Shorty obviously wasn't hesitating to reach in for the victory, and he had chosen to begin through a weak point, but she wasn't going to give in so easily, no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't submit to him.

Her determination didn't humor him, however, it looked as if he now frustrated with her resistance. Although it might have shown him that she hadn't been changed so easily, and boost several confidence of her pride, it also meant, to him, that she was still providing challenge.

That being the case, it meant Shorty was going to try harder to succeed her, to conquer her.

* * *

It was a challenge. Even when Dahdtoudi should be on her knees in ecstasy she was still so stubborn to give in. Shorty should've known this, although being an ooman she was still a strong warrior, a worthy Hunter, and if things had gone differently before she couldn't defeated him. Whether she was Blooded or not, he still wanted - needed - to win over her, to control her, to show her who was more dominant She was female, and he was the male, the more dominant sex of every species gender. It was only natural.

He leaned in and kissed her again, as she began to squirm a little underneath his weight, and his force. As he felt her breath heavily, he grabbed her bodysuit in his clawed fingers and began to rip it, stripping away the Nylex fabric piece by piece before backing off her lips.

She tried to keep herself propped up, her facial expression looked droned and tired. He didn't waste another second to let her recover, he reached out for her chest harness and ripped it off, pealing it from her body, as a single gasp escaped her lips. A beat of sweat ran down his forehead, an affect caused from her nudity.

* * *

Her cheeks burned, but Noguchi didn't let him have that satisfaction, she breathed heavily as Shorty placed an enormous thumb over the nipple of her breast and began to swirl it around. She could do nothing moan in response, but yelped as he removed her under-section, and it was his other thumb's stroke that made her shout loudly with ecstasy.

It was futile and inevitable now, as she felt the last of her resistance slip away, she was amenable to give in, to obey. Although she thought that a yautja would never be aroused by her nudity, this whole mating ritual changed her opinion about that, because Shorty practically wrestled and stripped her down, clothing and resistance one piece at a time.

She felt him withdrew his thumb from her breast and place it on her forehead, where her mark was, as he turned her to face him. Noguchi stared into his beady eyes, which - in a way - hypnotized her, making her helplessly smiled in lust and admitting satisfaction. Shorty lifted his hand in her plain sight, waited a minute, and then snapped his fingers.

As if it where the trigger of her ecstasy, she yelped and climaxed, before she felt back to the mattress in some exhaustion. She no longer had any doubt any more, or any resistance from the truth, finally, she willing accepted who was more dominant. With the last of her resistance finally sweeping away, she submitted fully...

She would bear Shorty's children.

* * *

******Well, there's my crazy idea finally written and outta my head. Feel free to review if you want**...


End file.
